Guia de Filmes de Verão
Fala galera, belezinha? O final do ano já está chegando por aí acompanhado de muitas festas, celebrações, férias escolares, viagens e muitas outras coisas. Dentre as inúmeras coisas que vocês podem fazer para passar o tempo livre, eu trago aqui 5 filmes que estão entrando em cartaz e que vocês deveriam muito ir assistir! Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam Lançamento: 17 de Novembro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam é o primeiro em uma sequência de cinco filmes que levam o espectador de volta ao universo de Harry Potter. O filme e suas sequências irão seguir a história do Magizoologista Newt Scamander, cerca de setenta anos antes das aventuras de Harry em Hogwarts. Newt chega aos Estados Unidos em 1926 com uma maleta cheia de criaturas mágicas que inevitavelmente se perdem e amaçam expôr o mundo de magia e bruxaria aos Trouxas americanos. David Yates, que estava no comando dos últimos quatro filmes do Harry Potter retorna ao universo dos bruxos na direção de Animais Fantásticos. J.K. Rowling fará sua estréia como roteirista, assim como as estrelas Eddie Redmayne, Colin Farrell, Katherine Waterstin, Dan Fogler e Alison Sudol estarão estreiando no universo HP. Animais Fantásticos se baseia em parte no livro homônimo, um livro que é leitura obrigatória para alunos de Hogwarts. Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars Lançamento: 15 de Dezembro Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars é o primeiro de três spin-off's planejados para se passar no universo de Guerra nas Estrelas. Rogue One irá mostrar como um grupo de Rebeldes lutaram contra o Império e roubaram os planos da Estrela da Morte um pouco antes dos acontecimentos do Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança. É claro que sabemos o que vai acontecer no final - a entrega dos planos para a base da aliança rebelde foi um ponto importante da trama original. Gareth Edwards será responsável por dirigir o roteiro escrito por Gary Whitta. O filme estrela Felicity Jones como Jyn Erso, Diego Luna como Cassian Andor, e Ben Mendelsohn como Diretor Orson Krennic. Forest Whittaker irá interpretar o papel de Saw Gerrera, um personagem originado dos episódios da série animada: A Guerra dos Clones. Ao contrário dos filmes principais, Rogue One evoca um clima de filmes de guerras, onde vale tudo e não há garantias de quem sairá vivo. Doutor Estranho Lançamento: 3 de Novembro A Marvel Comics continua a dominar o gênero de filmes de Super-Heróis com seu mais novo lançamento, parte do Universo Cinematográfico, Doutor Estranho. O Doutor Stephen Strange é um neuro-cirurgião brilhante, porém muito arrogante. Durante um acidente de carro, ele acaba lesionando seriamente os nervos de suas mãos, impedindo-o de operar pacientes novamente. Desesperado para curar suas lesões, ele viaja ao extremo oriente e econtra o Ancião, quem o ensina sobre magia, dimensões alternativas e forças além da imaginação. A partir daí, Stephen deve então se tornar o protetor da Terra, o Mago Supremo. Benedict Cumberbatch estrela no papel de Doutor Estranho, com Tilda Swinton como o Ancião e Chiwetel Ejiofor como Baron Mordo. Como o Universo Cinematográfico Marvel já vêm expandindo além de super-soldados, monstros criados por radiação gama e deuses alieníginas, Doutor Estranho irá introduzir o mundo de magia e misticismo na franquia. Doutor Estranho procura continuar a sequência de sucesso da Marvel em introduzir ao público geral, personagens mais obscuros e menos conhecidos da Marvel Comics. Assassin’s Creed Lançamento: 5 de Janeiro Por quase uma década, a franquia Assasin's Creed veio apresentando uma versão alternativa, porém cativante (e algumas vezes até confusa) sobre a história do mundo como vista pelos olhos dos inimigos imortais da Assassin Brotherhood e da Ordem dos Templários. Agora, de maneira inédita, Assassin’s Creed traz seu enredo para a telona sem fazer adaptações dos jogos e trazendo uma história totalmente nova dentro do universo dos jogos. Michael Fassbender tem um papel duplo no filme. Ele estrela como Callum Lynch, que é submetido ao Animus, um aparelho capaz de fazê-lo reviver as vidas de seus ancestrais. Fassbender também interpreta Aguilar, o ancestral assassino de Lynch que vivia na Espanha durante o século XV. Assassin’s Creed irá explorar ambos os personagens tanto no presente como no passado, enquanto Fassbender persegue a Ordem dos Templários, presumidamente utilizando diversas navalhas escondidas, parkour e quedas de torres imensas. O Lar das Crianças Peculiares Já nos Cinemas! O Lar das Crianças Peculiares é baseado em seu livro homônimo escrito pelo autor norte-americano Ransom Riggs. Senhorita Peregrine administra um orfanato para crianças “Peculiares”, crianças que na verdade possuem habilidades especiais que as separam do resto do mundo. Elas são caçadas pelos Hollows que querem consumí-las. Uma fantasia sombria para crianças, o filme é dirigido por Tim Burton e estrela Eva Green como Miss Peregrine, além de um elenco que inclui Asa Butterfield, Samuel L. Jackson, e Judi Dench. O Lar das Crianças Peculiares pode ser visto como uma mistura de Harry Potter com X-Men no sentido de que ambos lidam com escolas para crianças que possuem habilidades únicas. O livro original utiliza fotografias vintage para retratar a história e os personagens, dando uma aspecto singular à serie, que depois é desenvolvido mais ainda pelo estilo visual de Tim Burton. ---- E qual desses filmes vocês acham que vai ser o melhor? Qual deles vai ter a maior bilheteria? Deixe sua opinião nos comentários! Post Original: [http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/autumn-uk-movies Most-Anticipated Movies to Watch in the UK This Autumn] por Mike Delaney Adaptação: Vchiea Category:Blog Post